This invention relates to containers requiring sufficient intellect to open the covers or closures thereof to discourage children from gaining access to the containers.
So-called child-proof containers prevent infants and young children from putting dangerous medicaments, adhesives, and the like into their mouths, even though they get containers for these materials in their hands. Some such containers require a sufficiently high level of dexterity to open the covers thereof that young children cannot operate them, and some such containers deceive children by hiding or camouflaging the covers. This invention employs both of these concepts to some extent.
A major object of this invention is to provide plastic containers having covers which are difficult for young children to both find and open.
A second object of this invention is to provide containers having false covers so as to deceive young children into applying pressure to portions of the containers which do not grant access to the containers.